


Your Name

by Mara1D22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara1D22/pseuds/Mara1D22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thikns he's not enough for Zayn. Zayn shows him wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name

NIALL P.O.V  
Niall looks at his reflection in the mirror. All Niall can see is his pale skin, his braces and his stomach which hasn’t got a six-pack like zany has. What is Zayn doing with someone like me? He could have anyone he wants, and he chose me of all the people. I’m so scared that one day he will relies how ugly I am and he will leave me, heartbroken.   
Tears started running down Niall face. He hated these days, when Zayn isn’t home with him, cuddling at the sofa watching some movies and none of them would know what the movie is about because they would be looking at each other faces. Niall admiring Zayn’s perfection and Zayn would be looking at Niall with some much love in his eyes. And they would share kisses, some that would last an eternity and others that would be just a peck, but still, with some much love in them that anyone could see they were so in love with each other. Well, everyone except Niall.  
“Baby I’m home” Niall jumped at the sound of Zayn’s voice. He took away his tears and washed his face so Zayn couldn’t see he had been crying. “Niall, love, where are you?” Niall put his shirt on again and got out of the bathroom. Zayn was right in front of him “What took you so long?” Niall drew a fake smile on his face “What ya think? If I were you I wouldn’t go inside for a long time” he joked. Zayn laughed and his concerned look all gone. He gave Niall a little peck and put his arms on Niall’s waist for a hug.  
“Missed you” Said to the blonde. Niall pressed his head into the older’s chest “Missed you too” Zayn kissed Niall again. It’s was so sweet, Niall melted to the kiss. Zayn pulled apart “You’re hungry?” Niall’s stomach growled in answer, Zayn smiled took Niall’s hand and went to the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner babe?” Niall remembered the reflection of his stomach and lost appetite “Not hungry”.  
Zayn looked at him, worry filled his eyes. “What?” Niall asked. “Niall, you’re always hungry. Please tell me is not again that stupid thought of yours where you think you’re not good enough”   
“Course not, I just don’t feel well” he lied. I made him feel bad. Zayn’s expression didn’t change at all, but he didn’t say anything. “What about some tea? Then we could spend the rest of the night watching movies, it’s Friday after all” Niall smiled at the idea “Sure”

ZAYN P.O.V  
Niall was a terrible liar, he always had. Zayn knew Niall was lying when he said he wasn’t hungry. Since the beginning of their relationship, Niall has always had this stupid idea that he’s not enough for me, and still, three years later, he still believes it.  
I don’t know what to do, I’m very worried, and now that’s he’s not eating I know it’s going to get worse. It hurts me so much that Niall thinks of himself this way. Zayn looked at the sleepy Niall in his arms. I love him, everything about him, and I perfectly know that I couldn’t live without him. The problem is that Niall doesn’t know that, but he won’t think this way for too long, this time I’m gonna do something about it and I’m going to finish with Niall’s paranoia.

NIALL P.O.V  
“Zayn I’m home, could you please help me with the bags?” Zayn didn’t answer that’s weird he’s always home in Saturday’s afternoon “Zayn? Are you home?” Still no answer. Niall started to panic. He’s gone. No, no it could not be possible. His Zayn couldn’t have left him, not now, not ever!  
Niall dropped the bags and started to run to their room, tears falling down his face. He opened the door and found it empty. Niall started to sob. He fell on the bed and wrapped Zayn’s pillow, his scent still on it. Suddenly, he touched something with his hand. It was a note.  
Find me where we first met -Z  
Zayn, he didn’t leave.   
Niall will always remember the day when he and Zayn met. He was playing the guitar in the park, when suddenly, an incredible voice started to sing the lyrics. Niall didn’t open his eyes until the song finished, but he already knew that he was in love with the owner of that magical voice.  
The park was just ten minutes from their flat, they wanted to life somewhere near it, it had a special meaning. It was also where they celebrate all their anniversaries. Niall was confused, why would Zayn want me to go here? it’s not our anniversary or his birthday or mine. Maybe he wants to finish it where all started. A dark voice said in his mind, but Niall refused to believe it, he need to refuse believing it.  
He arrived to the park and went to the tee where he had been playing the guitar that February afternoon. Niall mouth dropped at what he found.  
Zayn had put all of candles around the tree, making a perfect circle, there was a sheet inside of the circle, also full of candles and there were petal rose everywhere. But what impacted him the most was Zayn standing in the middle of the sheet with Niall’s guitar. He started playing, the sound filled Niall’s mind, and then, Zayn started to sing.  
You might say no to me, but to me  
A no is so indifferently  
A track along your way, it's your way  
I'm hanging in so desperately  
I beg you please to start believe  
That it's way, too soon to, change your way

You can feel that our love,  
is fading out,  
Out of touch  
.. Oh oh,  
And you say, we've got  
Nothing in common  
You're so crazy I'm sane,  
You've got heart, I've got brains  
And there's nothing that,  
We have in common at all  
At all,  
At all,  
We got nothing in common

I listen to your words  
And it hurts,  
When you tell me how i'm supoussed to be  
Tell me to suit up,  
And get a job,  
It makes you crazy, that I can not see  
'Cause I've got heart, got soul,  
I play the guitar  
It's to late to change your way

You can feel that our love,  
is faiding out,  
Out of touch  
.. Oh oh,  
And you say, we've got  
Nothing in common  
You're so crazy I'm sane,  
You've got heart, I've got brains  
And there's nothing that,  
We have in common at all  
At all,  
At all,  
Mmh

And all of my money  
I spent it on you  
I know my lover gave it to you  
My angel,  
The face you do  
If only you can tell me  
Tell me  
Tell me  
Tell me

You can feel that our love,  
is faiding out,  
Out of touch  
.. Oh oh,  
And you say, we've got  
Nothing in common  
You're so crazy I'm sane,  
You've got heart, I've got brains  
And there's nothing that,  
We have in common at all

You can feel that our love,  
is faiding out,  
Out of touch  
.. Oh oh,  
And you say, we've got  
Nothing in common at all  
Zayn was switching papers, he was playing the guitar and the unknown song perfectly suit Niall’s and Zayn’s story, and that also meant that Zayn knew about Niall’s thoughts. He didn’t know what to say, he felt tears running down his cheeks.  
ZAYN P.O.V   
I went closer to Niall, his blue eyes shining because of the tears. I wiped away the tears from his face. I took a deep breath and started to say, what I had been remembering all day.  
“Niall, since the first time I saw you, playing the guitar in this tree, I knew you were the man of my life. The most incredible thing is that I didn’t even know you! I had been watching you for days, growing up the courage to go and talk to you. And then, I still didn’t know how, you started to play one of my favorite songs and I though This is the time Zayn, dude go there and talk to him before now before you have time to regret it. And that’s what I did, I started to sing with you, and when it was over, you opened your eyes. God, your eyes, I thought I could swim in them, and then before I did, you asked if I wanted to go for a coffee, you know how much I hate coffee, but coffee had never tasted so good. You told me your name. And I even fell more in love with you, if that was possible” More tears were falling from Niall’s eyes “Then we started to see each other, and it no long after I asked you to be my boyfriend, exactly in this place, I can remember that I was terrified that you would say no, but you didn’t, and all my fears disappeared” Niall opened his mouth to say something, before he could I put a finger in his lips so he wouldn’t say anything. “Shh, baby let me finish” he nodded  
“I thought everything was perfect, but you started to have these thoughts, and you still have them, where you say you’re not enough for me. Niall, if you only knew how wrong you are. I can’t even think of being with someone else, it hasn’t been in my mind since the first time I saw you. I’ve been trying to find a way to show you that you’re so wrong. But every time you start to think it again. Niall, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, you’re a part of me, a part of my heart, and I’m never going to leave you, because it would kill me. I love everything about you, your smile, your teeth, your laugh, your eyes, your hair, your voice, your jokes, your incredibly sexy body, and the think I love most about you is your name.” He looked at me confused “Yes, Niall, your name, it describes perfectly how you are. You are: NOBLE INCREDIBLE ANGELIC LOVEABLE LIGHTHEARTED, and a lot of more things, but these five letters describe you perfectly, please remember them every time you look at the mirror and you don’t like what you see. Also remember that I’ll always be there for you, loving you every day of my entire life. You’re scared I’ll fall in love with another person, but Niall, I’ve fallen in love many times… always with you.” I took his hand and I kneeled down “So Niall, I’m going to ask you to be my husband, we’ll always be hold to this promise: Don’t leave me. Niall, all I want is you to be my Husband, will you marry me?”

NIALL P.O.V  
I looked at the kneeled Zayn, my tears falling; I think I’ve never cried so much. I didn’t know what to say. I opened my mouth; the words came very low “Y… Yes I will, I… I love you Zayn”  
Zayn smile was indescribable, he put the ring of my finger and then, he kissed me. He kissed me so deeply and I returned the kiss, trying to show all my loving. We returned to our flat, stopping at every corner, so he could kiss me.  
This was the best night of our lives, not just the night where we got engaged, also the night where all my fears disappeared and there was nothing more than pure love. That was what we were, true love. The one that lasts forever even after death.

 

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. -Aristotle 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think guys?? I loved writing this fic, but it took me hours!!  and a never stop consulting google translator XD uhh it almost 3a.m now!! Anyway, please vote and leave a comment (again sorry if there are any mistakes) And If you’re wondering about the song is “Nothing in common” by Christoper, I’ll leave you the video. Love you guys <3 Now good night, I’m exhausted zzz…


End file.
